


(You want more) Know I got it so here you go

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), But it's there, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, akalynn is not much of a focus tho, evelynn gets both girls, evelynn has, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Still, there are times she wished it was her arm behind Evelynn’s back, carelessly placed on the sofa’s backrest. And it is not that she feels angry at the fact that Akali is the one who gets to do that, or that it is Akali that Evelynn leans on whenever they’re on a photoshoot or recording a video. Akali is one of the people she holds dear in her heart, one of the people she cares about deeply and who she wouldn’t want to hurt over such trivial things.It is not about the affection shared between Evelynn and Akali - which she knows is there. It is undeniably there, and Evelynn holds as much secrecy about it as she does about her own attraction to Ahri. So no, it is not at all about what Akali and Evelynn share.Or:In which Ahri, exhausted and running on nothing but sense of duty due to their upcoming EP, has to sit through an interview while spiraling over wanting to her lover in public the same way that Akali can.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	(You want more) Know I got it so here you go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, everyone!
> 
> Yes, I am in K/DA stan hell haha. Actually, I've been here for two years now, but shhhh. 
> 
> I finally got the chance to write a fanfic for this amazing animated pop group that I like so much. Also, please note that I do not play League Of Legends so any in-game innacuracies that this may hold is to to that. And to me being here for the wamn, for the gay, and for the music.
> 
> Now... enjoy!

Being the leader of a worldwide famous pop group that is soon to launch their very first EP was no easy task.

It’s always: 

“Ahri, is this a good time for the meeting?”

“Ahri, have you already checked the concert venue’s location?”

“Ahri, do you think the girls are up to a last minute interview? We got this great invitation to go to this huge show, and we don’t think that we can pass it up. Can you talk to the others and give us feedback, please?”

Not that she is complaining, though. No. Having responsibilities and knowing that the others rely on her is something she wouldn’t give up for a thing in the world. She  _ is _ the one that brought them all together, after all. Ahri, the talent seeker. Ahri, the great, infallible leader. Ahri, the Queen.

Ahri, the woman whose exhausted features staring back at her in the mirror betray her duty sense. She breathes in and then out, looking down at the sink she supports herself on, the trembling of her arms barely noticeable. The bathroom is not big enough for her to feel comfortable, but it’s not small enough to make her anxious, leaving her in a weird in between that has her tail lashing from side to side. And there is the headache, the terrible,  _ raging _ headache that has been stabbing at her skull for the past couple days.

‘Come on, Ahri,’ she thinks, staring sternly at her own reflection. ‘You can do this. They’re counting on you. You’re their leader. Go out there, nail this interview like you always do, and then you can go home. You can do this. You  _ have _ to.’

“Ahri?” a voice comes from outside the door, making Ahri almost jump out of her own skin. It is smooth as ever, calm and firm, sounding like a caress to her ears. And it’s honestly the last voice Ahri wanted to hear right now, because it comes from  _ one person _ that would be able to make her drop her act. Evelynn. “Are you alright in there, dear?”

“Um, yes,” Ahri responds rushedly, and she’s thankful that her voice does not break. She trains some smiles at the mirror, trying to make them seem as real as possible. “Why?”

“It starts in five minutes,” is the answer she gets, and thankfully Evelynn doesn’t sound like she doubts her words. “I just wanted to check on you. Since you are not out here, someone has to do the job and mother the group, don’t you think?”

“Haha, really funny,  _ diva _ ,” Ahri’s smile becomes more honest as she says the last word, playfully rolling her eyes even though Evelynn wouldn’t see it. She looks at herself once again, and settles on keeping that smile.

“Calling me what I am does not offend me in the slightest, darling.” Evelynn states, and Ahri can hear the smile in her voice as she turns around to walk to the door. The heels make her step a bit unsure as she does, but not enough to make her fall. When she opens the door, she’s met with Evelynn still standing there, and the way those amber eyes look down at her should be illegal.

Everything about Evelynn should be made illegal. 

Even the fact that she is actually shorter than Ahri but has so much presence that she looks taller than  _ everyone _ should be made illegal.

“Ready to go?” Ahri asks, and Evelynn gives her that sideways smile that kills her every single time.

“You know me,” Evelynn winks and walks to the stage entrance. It takes Ahri a while to process that it happened. There are many things that she still has to process, even though they are… well, not together  _ together _ , but they  _ have _ made their interest in one another explicit, and they  _ have _ been acting on it. They actually have been acting on it  _ a lot _ lately.

A few seconds go by and Ahri barely notices herself walking, her body going on autopilot as her mind is still sort of blue screening over Evelynn. ‘Well, at least  _ now _ my body seems to understand what duty is,’ Ahri thinks to herself. She then smiles at Akali and Kai’sa, getting a thumbs up from their  _ maknae _ and a gentle smile from the dancer.

It doesn’t take long for them to be called in, and the audience screams as they enter the stage and their latest song, MORE, starts playing in the background. There is also this huge screen with their faces on it as images from the clip play in a smaller square to the bottom. Ahri finds a random spot and waves, her full smile never fading even as the fans seem to lose it even more at the gesture and the noise almost becomes too much. The interviewer is sitting on a white cushion, which has one dark red, small sofa placed diagonally at each side.

Ahri is the first one to sit, followed by Kai’sa, who takes the seat by her side. Meanwhile, Akali and Evelynn take their places on the other side, Evelynn sitting on the place directly in front of Ahri and sending her a small smile. As usual, the seats have been chosen beforehand, not giving them much choice on where to sit.

Not that Ahri minded sitting beside Kai’sa.

Not at all, of course not. She wouldn’t mind sitting with any of the girls. She cares about all of them, and loves their company, and being around any of them always makes her feel good.

Still, there are times she wished it was  _ her _ arm behind Evelynn’s back, carelessly placed on the sofa’s backrest. And it is not that she feels angry at the fact that Akali is the one who gets to do that, or that it is Akali that Evelynn leans on whenever they’re on a photoshoot or recording a video. Akali is one of the people she holds dear in her heart, one of the people she cares about deeply and who she wouldn’t want to hurt over such trivial things.

It is not about the affection shared between Evelynn and Akali - which she knows is there. It is undeniably there, and Evelynn holds as much secrecy about it as she does about her own attraction to Ahri. So no, it is not at all about what Akali and Evelynn share.

It is about-

“Dear audience, here we have them!” Ahri’s thoughts are interrupted by the interviewer’s voice, and she turns to smile at them. “K/DA themselves!” they point at the group with a bright smile. “Nor that introductions are needed, but I believe we would all love to hear these ladies talk about themselves for a bit.”

“Good evening, everyone,” Ahri starts, looking at the audience with a smile and crossing her legs. She tries to not pay much mind as the movement makes her already short skirt - damn you, Evelynn - ride up slightly. “My name is Ahri, I am the leader and main vocalist of K/DA. And also the visual, let’s not forget about that,” Ahri finishes and sends a brilliant smile at the crowd, which cheers at her. ‘Well,’ she thinks, ‘that was not a very good idea. Now my head hurts again.’

“Full of yourself, much?” Evelynn inquires, raising a brow at her.

“You are one to talk, aren’t you?” Ahri bites back, voice in the usual tone from when they playfully banter onstage.

~~ Which had the unfortunate effect of leading people to think that they are simply best friends. ~~

~~ They  _ are _ best friends but she thought that, by now, people would be able to tell that there is something  _ more _ going on. ~~

“I’m K/DA’s main dancer, Kai’sa,” the girl’s soft voice takes her ears, and she looks at her friend with a soft smile. “And I’ve also taken a bit of a rapping turn recently, so there’s that.”

“And that’s on me!” Akali exclaimed proudly. And  _ that _ had the audience losing it. Of course, since Akali is the fan favourite, just the sight of her makes people lose their minds. “Well, I’m the main rapper, the  _ maknae _ and the one and only, Akali.”

“It goes without saying that she’s also the one who got me into rapping,” Kai’sa smiles at her friend.

“Well, since my companions seemed to have decided to leave the best for last, I will now introduce myself, as well,” Evelynn’s voice is smooth as ever and has the whole room’s eyes on her. Hystery gives place to unwavering attention as everyone keeps their eyes and ears on nothing else but  _ her _ . “I am Evelynn, lead vocalist and proud diva of K/DA. And also the  _ actual _ visual of the group.”

‘Yes,’ Ahri thinks, ‘you surely are.’

“In your dreams. Articles and charts tell a different story, dear.”

“Oh, they sure do. But are they saying the  _ truth _ , foxy?”

Ahri is ready to respond, but is interrupted by the interviewer’s voice.

“Haha, as much as we’d like to listen to the two of you banter for a while more, I believe we all have some questions we’d like to hear the answers to. Ready to begin, ladies?”

“Surely,” Ahri answers for all of them.

“So, I’d like to start with you, Ahri,” they say and Ahri nods as a sign to go ahead. “How does it feel to lead this group of talented and strong ladies through launching a whole new EP?”

“It feels…  _ empowering _ , to say the least. As you said, K/DA is a group of talented and strong people, and to have united them as one leaves a big feeling of accomplishment. To have worked on a whole album with the three of them, in which we were able to let out our abilities, is for sure one one of the biggest things I’ve achieved, both artistically and personally. It’s a great honour to lead K/DA through it all.”

Ahri finishes her answer with a sincere smile, looking at her friends before looking back at the interviewer.

“Oh, that’s great to hear, for sure. And I’m positive that we will all love to hear your voices.”

“Thank you,” Ahri responds.

“The next one goes to Kai’sa,” they turn their gaze to the woman beside Ahri. “We have all heard that you’re the one responsible for coming up with all that flashing choreography for K/DA. Do you believe that you were able to channel all the vulnerability and power you aim to put in your dancing in the choreography for your upcoming songs?”

“Um, yes, I do. The songs themselves allow me to be creative and work hard on both of those aspects. We’ve also matured a lot ever since Pop/Stars came out, which also asks for something  _ more _ , so besides making up powerful choreographies, I’ve also been trying to channel that maturity. And as you and Ahri pointed out, we’re a very talented group, so that helps a lot as well.”

“I don’t know,” Akali begins. “We may be talented as a group, but I think that with Kai’sa as our choreographer, we could be as good as chicken at dancing, that it would still turn out great. You’ve got skill, Bokkie!”

“Well, I’m trying to be modest here. One out of all of us has to be.”

“I’ll choose to ignore what you’re trying to imply and allow our dear interviewer to ask the next question.”

“I wasn’t trying to  _ imply _ anything, but go off, I guess,” Kai’sa says under her breath, and Ahri chuckles. She doesn’t know if she was the only one to hear, or if the others decided to ignore it, but she still nudges Kai’sa’s shoulder playfully, making the dancer laugh as well.

“The next one goes to Akali. First of all, how does it feel to be considered the most talented rapper of your generation?”

“Aww, you flatter me,” the playful answer is followed by a small yelp as Evelynn elbows her ribs. It’s clearly not strong enough to actually hurt. “Okay, okay. Well, it’s a great honour to be seen that way. Like, I know that there are many people in the industry that could easily share the spot with me, but it still feels great to be chosen to get that role. I owe Ahri-unnie a lot for getting me to be more mainstreamed, and that opened a lot of doors to me, so even though I do work a lot to improve myself in many ways, I don’t think I could’ve done it all by myself.”

“You’re great, ‘Kali,” Ahri says with a bright smile on her face. “And young, too. One way or another, I’m sure you’d reach a high spot soon enough. All I did was make the process a bit faster.”

“Well, I still owe you a lot for that. Thanks for believing in me, unnie,” Akali insists, her voice firm and honest. Ahri, not knowing how to respond, smiles back with just as much sincerity. Listening to her friends speak was helping a lot with the indisposition from earlier, and she allows herself to sigh.

“I’ll get back to you later, Akali. Now, I’d like to hear from our dearest diva!” they smile at Evelynn, and she keeps her gaze on them, waiting for the question. “It is common knowledge that you have a large collection of very fast cars, leading to the belief that you’re drawn to the feeling of adrenaline. Is that accurate? If so, does being in K/DA give you a similar feeling?”

“That is very accurate, yes. I really enjoy doing things that will give me a feeling of being on the edge, you can say that I’m an adventurous person,” Evelynn answers. “And being in K/DA allows me to feel that way, yes. I get to take risks and improve myself constantly. As it is known by many, I’ve had disagreements with other groups in the past, and now being in K/DA, I believe that my issue was never working with others, but working with people who are not as willing to risk themselves as I am. Ahri reinvented herself, and that bravery inspired me to try the group deal once again.”

Ahri stares at Evelynn for a few seconds, and the other woman holds her gaze under her glasses. Evelynn isn’t one to usually reveal so much information about herself, sticking to short and precise answers. She wonders what made her change that in this particular interview, and Ahri doesn’t know if she should ask her about it later or if she should just keep the change she has noticed to herself.

She does not get much time to think about it as the next question comes up. The rest of the interview goes on smoothly, with them answering some individual and group questions. It’s good to be interviewed by someone who does not ask if they  _ have any boys in sight _ or any shit like that. Honestly, it always makes Ahri want to give people a piece of her mind when they are asked that.

First of all, if she doesn’t talk about it without being prompted and it's not on her social media, her life outside her career is not anyone’s business. Second of all, why should it be a  _ man _ ? Why does a successful woman need to have a man by her side?

She needs no man to make her feel accomplished like the media expects her to. 

Or to make her satisfied. Evelynn takes care of that just fine.

Her thoughts are once again cut off by the interviewer’s voice.

“To close this off, we’ll now ask five questions selected amongst the most asked ones by your fans on Twitter!” they exclaim. ‘Oh, here we go,’ Ahri thinks to herself. “You ready?”

“I don’t think we ever are ready for what our fans want to know, but ask away,” Kai’sa says with a laugh.

“Let’s give the people what they want,” Ahri answers, and her voice betrays the lack of excitement in her mind. She knows exactly what ‘selected amongst the most asked’ means. It is a shameless euphemism to ‘selected the most scandalous ones’.

“The first one goes to Kai’sa. How do you manage to dance so flawlessly on high heels? Aren’t you afraid of falling?”

The four of them erupt in laughter, and Ahri pats Kai’sa on the shoulder.

“Well, it takes a lot of training. In the beginning, I  _ was _ a bit afraid that the heels would break or something, but nowadays it’s basically second nature for me to dance like that with heels on. The secret is to train hard and to get used to it. Then, it’ll be as easy as walking with them on."

“Not that she  _ needs _ high heels,” Akali says. “Bokkie is the tallest among us all. She looks like a  _ giant _ when she wears them.”

“You only say that because you’re a dwarf,” Kai’sa shoots back.

“Hey!”

“She’s not wrong, rogue,” Ahri teases as well.

“Won’t you defend me, Eve?” Akali turns to Evelynn, a pleading look in her eyes.

“I cannot fight facts, darling,” Evelynn responds, and as a pout takes Akali’s mouth, she rubs the younger woman’s thigh comfortingly. Ahri tries not staring at it for too long, the feeling of wanting to be in Akali’s place returning to her. ‘It’s not jealousy,’ she tells herself. ‘You are used to them being affectionate. They act like that all the time. You’re used to it.’

“The next one goes to two of the members. I think it’s not even a surprising one, if we are being honest. Evelynn and Akali, how does it feel to be so close? Do you have plans on taking your relationship to the next step?” the interviewer asks with a smile. The smile of someone who  _ knows _ that depending on the answer they got, their show would be on top of the charts for a while.

Ahri feels her blood boil inside her, and she tries looking at an undefined spot while also managing to remain with some presence in the moment. It is not about what Evelynn and Akali have, it is not about people being curious about it, it is not about any of that. It is about how media  _ fucking exploits it _ and how she can feel the uncomfortable shift in Akali’s posture when it happens, how she eyes Ahri cautiously before answering.

It is about how Evelynn never meets her eyes while talking about it in interviews.

It is about the feeling in her gut as the two other women feel uncomfortable  _ for her sake _ whenever the media pries into that business. It’s their relationship, for fuck’s sake. They shouldn’t have to feel uncomfortable about it. And okay, Evelynn never confirms her relationships, even though she has been with people before. She never talks too much about the personal aspects of her life, she likes to keep it private while also somehow “marking her territory”. 

But it is still unfair to all three of them that Evelynn and Akali are not comfortable talking about it just because the fans don’t notice that Ahri is a part of Evelynn’s romantic life, too. Just because Ahri never gets questions about what Evelynn is to her.

And the media  _ loves _ to exploit the fan favourite pairing. Of course it does.

How the hell could it be any different?

“Curious little things, aren’t they?” Evelynn says, and the nervous tremble in her voice could be easily mistaken for a chuckle by whoever doesn’t know her well enough. And she does not meet Ahri’s eyes, as usual.

“Well,” Akali glances at Ahri quickly, a look that certainly went unnoticed by those outside their group. “All I can say is that being close to Eve is a good feeling. She’s a really good person to be around.”

“I can say the same about Akali.”

“What about the next step?” the interviewer insists.

“I do not mean to be rude, but that is a matter for us to resolve privately,” Evelynn’s voice is serious and firm, and she narrows her eyes. “If we decide to make it public, we will. If we don’t, we won’t. Prying and digging will get people as far as it did with everything else I keep private in my life.”

“Yeah, I agree with Eve,” Akali says nervously. “All the shipping stuff can be fun at times, and it’s fun to see people losing it over things we do, but there’s a line between funny celebrity shipping and full on getting into our privacy.”

“Yeah, we can respect that,” the interviewer says with a tight smile. One of someone who seems to know that they might have fucked up.

The other two questions are just funny stuff about them, and the tension to subside, enough for Ahri to relax a bit, but her headache lingers. She feels Kai’sa’s hand rub her back softly, and she smiles at how thoughtful her friend is, leaning back into the contact.  _ Of course _ Kai’sa would notice that something was up with her, and would try and help. She is thankful to have the other girl by her side.

“The last question goes to Ahri. Many people were curious to know your ideal type of person.”

“Oh,” Ahri lets out, a bit surprised. She looks at Evelynn, whose eyes are almost as wide as her own. Evelynn looks at her, and Ahri can’t read the look in her eyes, which is new, because they’ve known each other for so long that reading one another was one of the things they were best at regarding each other. “Well,  _ that _ was unexpected,” she says and chuckles, making the interviewer, Kai’sa and Akali laugh as well. Evelynn keeps looking at her, waiting. “But you can say that my type is not attached to looks, exclusively. I think we all do like hot people, but that’s not all there can be to a person in my opinion, y’know?”

“Oh, yeah, I get what you’re saying,” the interviewer says, clearly interested. Evelynn keeps staring at her curiously. Ahri smirks and decides to keep going.

“I want the person who’s by my side to be confident, and strong, both emotionally and physically. I’d like them to be caring, and to listen to me and to my thoughts. It’d also be great to have someone to rely on, and to be trusted enough for them to rely on me, too. I know people have flaws, and I don’t expect anyone to be flawless. I’m not flawless. But my ideal type of person would also be someone who is willing to listen to me regarding things that bother me, someone who can be open with me as much as I’m willing to be open to them.”

“Okay, that’s deep,” the interviewer says with a smile. “And have you met anyone with those qualities?”

Evelynn’s eyes turn to look at the interviewer, and then at Ahri, and then at the interviewer and back again to Ahri. She narrows her eyes as Ahri flips her hair at her and grins at the interviewer.

“Oh, I have met a few.”

She doesn’t look at Evelynn, but she can feel the woman’s stare burning her face. It is so strong that she doubts that people would  _ not _ notice it, especially with all those cameras on them. Evelynn, the usually composed one out of all of them, dropping her calm demeanor. Even as Ahri doesn’t look at her, she knows that Evelynn must seem  _ really far _ from her usual self.

The interview ends and the four of them get up to bow at the audience. The group started to walk out, waving their hands at the crowd and smiling. As soon as they walk out of stage, a long, collective sigh can be heard.

“Okay so,” Akali starts. “That was a ride.”

“Tell me about it,” Ahri responds. “But it’s over now, and we get to go home for the weekend. We all did great out there!”

“We sure did,” Evelynn says with her usual smooth voice, walking past them as gracefully as ever. But there is something off about her, something she cannot quite place her finger on. She looks at Akali, who also seems to have noticed, and the shorter woman looks back at her with confusion, shrugging.

Kai’sa looks at both of them and then sighs, muttering something under her breath as she shakes her head.

“You should really talk to her,” Kai’sa states.

“Okay,” “On it,” Ahri and Akali say at the same time, and then look at each other awkwardly. Kai’sa rolls her eyes.

“Not  _ you _ , rogue,” the dancer shakes her head, and then looks at Ahri pointedly.

“I, um, I’m going to…” Ahri trails off, pointing at the direction Evelynn headed to. She feels her heart hammering inside herself as she walked amongst hectic crewmembers, trying to find Evelynn as she did. 

‘Perhaps she decided to be outside for a bit…?’ Ahri considered, but then the option slipped from her mind. ‘No, Evelynn rarely heads out without us after interviews. Then perhaps she’s gone to our shared dressing room? Yeah, it’s more likely. And it’s not like she’s trying to avoid me, right?’

The thought of her lover actually avoiding her sends a pang through her chest, and Ahri feels her eyes sting a bit. Damn her already fragile emotional state. She keeps walking until she finds the dressing room, and her breathing starts coming out with a bit of difficulty as she approaches it. Ahri hasn’t felt anxious with the thought of talking to Evelynn for a while now, but this feels  _ different _ . This is completely uncharted territory, seen as she can’t remember a single time when Evelynn avoided her.

‘Well, here goes nothing,’ Ahri thinks before knocking on the door. She hears shuffling come from inside the room, which gives away that Evelynn is, in fact, in the room.

“Eve?” she says after a few seconds of getting no response, her nervousness and uncertainty rising. “Are, um, are you in there?”

After a few moments of no response, Ahri is ready to turn around and leave Evelynn alone. ‘Stupid,’ she thinks to herself and sighs, knocking one last time before turning around. Her ears - which are slightly down due to dejection - perk up slightly as she hears the door click open. When she turns to it, Evelynn has already disappeared into the room again, the opened door the only evidence of the invitation.

Ahri gulps and walks in, closing the door behind her. She sees Evelynn sitting in front of the dressing room’s mirror, taking off a bit of the make-up excess.

“Lock it,” Ahri hears the low voice and gulps once again, having no choice but to obey. After doing so, she walks to the sofa and sits on it, trying to calm her nerves as Evelynn finishes off. It really does not help that she has all this piled up exhaustion, and that now that she doesn’t have an interview to pay attention to, her headache is acting up again. And  _ maybe _ she shouldn’t have neglected her eating routine, even with their busy schedules and stuff.

So there is a lot going on, and now that is the time her body interpreted as the one she would finally get to relax and allow herself to  _ feel _ the exhaustion and just rest it out for a bit, she’s being put through a situation of emotional distress. Which is great, really. It’s not like the anxiety makes her stomach hurt since there is nothing in it.

It’s not like being scared because she doesn’t know what Evelynn will say makes her head hurt even more.

She desperately tries to find what in the world she did wrong.

Because she described  _ Evelynn _ back there. Confident and strong, yet caring and protective. She listens to her and knows her like basically nobody else. She does have her flaws, but she and Ahri always try talking about it. She’s always open about it.

Oh.

_ Oh _ . So this is the time Evelynn is going to talk about  _ Ahri’s _ flaws? Is that what she got out of all of it? Is that what this is about?

Is there something Ahri has been doing that bothers her?

Has she been too touchy? Too feely?  _ Too much? _

“Ahri,” Evelynn calls, still not looking away from her reflection on the mirror.

“Yes?” Ahri’s voice cracks nervously as she starts fidgeting.

“Please, stop overthinking so hard,” Evelynn says, and though her voice is soft, her tone is demanding. “I can hear the gears in your head turning and it is quite distracting.  _ Relax _ , darling.”

“Oh… sorry,” Ahri apologizes and then, instead of allowing her mind to spiral once again, she takes the room in. She looks at the clothes rack Evelynn had chosen her skirt from a few hours back, leaning against her back and whispering about  _ ‘how good Ahri would look in that, how the deep red would contrast so beautifully with her pale thighs, and how she would just  _ love _ to see Ahri in it’ _ . And Ahri couldn’t refuse it, not when Evelynn made it so clear that she wanted to see her in it.

Ahri was rarely able to deny Evelynn her desires.

It doesn’t take long for Evelynn to finish taking off the make-up excess, and she walks over to sit beside Ahri, body turned to her entirely as she supported her face on her right fist, elbow resting on the sofa’s backrest.

“Want to tell me what that was all about,  _ gumiho _ ?”

“What was  _ what _ about?” Ahri shoots back, genuinely confused. Evelynn raises a sharp eyebrow at her, signaling that she  _ should _ know what Evelynn was talking about. Well, too bad, because she honestly  _ doesn’t _ .

“Let me refresh your memory, then. What was your  _ last answer _ all about?”

“Oh, well. I just described my type. Strong, hot, confident…” ‘just like you,’ Ahri’s mind finishes for her. “I really don’t see the problem with it.”

“No, Ahri.  _ The last one _ ,” it is clear that Evelynn is growing impatient as her eyes become stern. “You have met ‘a few’ people who are your type, Ahri?”

“Uh, well, yeah. I kind of have. Like, it’s not like I got to date them all, or slept with them, or whatever, but I have met some people who fit the description,” Ahri responds honestly and furrows her brows, frowning a bit. “How is any of this relevant, anyway? It’s not like I’m with any of them right now, either. And even if I were, I don’t see how that would be a problem.”

“You don’t?”

“Well, you’re with me and with Akali.”

“Both of you are my type,” Evelynn states, as though it was obvious. “Or rather, both of you are people I’d like to be with, seen as I do not have a specific type, just really high standards.”

“I still don’t see the problem here.”

“Am  _ I _ your type, Ahri?” Evelynn asks, her voice not as smooth as usual.

‘What the fuck?’ Ahri thinks. She just stares at the other woman, blinking at her a few times. When Evelynn breaks eye contact to look away from her and a bit of her confidence gives place to nervousness, Ahri decides she has to say something.

“What-” she starts, but the words don’t get to leave her mouth, and Ahri clears her throat. “Evelynn, I literally  _ described you _ .”

Evelynn looks at her again, her gaze full of confusion as she tilts her head. Ahri gives a small laugh.

“I… I don’t understand,” Evelynn says.

“Which  _ part _ do you not understand?”

“Well, you said that your ideal type would be someone who can be open and all that. And I…” Evelynn lowers her head. “I am not sure if I fit the description.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ahri, I never openly tell you how I feel,” she states. “And I’m not as openly affectionate with you as I am with ‘Kali. And- and I do know that that is something that you would like, and I see how much it upsets you when people don’t ask me about you, or you about me. And it all revolves around how much I am  _ not _ open with you.”

“You are being open with me now,” Ahri points out. “And who cares what the media says?”

“ _ You _ do,” Evelynn states.

“That’s because I’m stupid.”

“No, it’s not!” Evelynn exclaims and cups her cheek with one of her hands. She had taken off her metal claws, allowing Ahri to feel the smooth, soft, warm skin of her fingertips. Somehow, it feels even more intimate than when Evelynn does that with her claws on. “It’s your feelings, and they are  _ not _ stupid.  _ You are not stupid _ . Please, don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re smart, and beautiful, and great in so many aspects. And you deserve to have those feelings be taken in consideration.”

“Evelynn…” Ahri says her name softly. “I’m… I’m glad that you think of me that way, and that you respect my feelings. And believe me, I  _ know _ that you are as open with me and about me as you can be. That’s enough for me, really. I don’t want you to push past your limits or beyond your boundaries. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable.”

“Seeing you upset makes me uncomfortable,” Evelynn mumbles, but Ahri’s heightened hearing captured it perfectly. And Evelynn  _ knows _ it did. “I want you to feel good.”

“You make me feel good,” Ahri whispers back, her eyes involuntarily falling to Evelynn’s lips. She sees Evelynn do the same with a smirk.

“Then I want you to feel  _ better _ .”

“Better than good?”

“Better than  _ perfect. _ ” Evelynn’s tone dropped, her voice becoming husky as she slipped her hand from Ahri’s cheek to the curve of her neck. Evelynn shifts closer to her, knee brushing against Ahri’s thigh lightly, causing her to gulp and causing her tail to wag slightly behind her. “What do you say, foxy?”

“Right here?”

“Anywhere you want me, darling.”

“I want you wherever and whenever.”

“Good. Because I have been dying to touch ever since you put that skirt on,” Evelynn whispers, her hand making its way down Ahri’s body, brushing against her breast lightly, until it finds her thigh. She touches the skin just a bit before where it ends and squeezes, making a gasp leave Ahri’s mouth. Then, she leans in to whisper close to Ahri’s ear. “Do you have any idea how  _ stunning _ you look with thigh highs, my love?”

“Well, that’s a new nickname right there,” Ahri’s brain decides to latch on the  _ dumbest _ thing she could possibly say at that moment. Evelynn chuckles and kisses the spot right under her ear while also squeezing her thigh once again, this time gripping her more firmly.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Great. You’re going to hear it from me a lot from now on,” Evelynn’s words are followed by a kiss on her neck. Then she sucks on Ahri’s pulse point, her hand playing its way under her skirt while the other reaches behind her head to undo her ponytail. The way that Evelynn pulls lightly at the hair on the back of her neck gets a small whine out of Ahri. She feels Evelynn smirk against her neck as she nips at her skin.

“Eve,” Ahri whines out, hands going to the other woman’s waist.

“Hmmm, yes?”

“Kiss…” she starts, but then chokes on the word as Evelynn decides to suck on another spot of her neck.  _ “Kiss me.” _

“As you wish,” she says before pulling away. Ahri’s disappointment does not last long, since Evelynn kisses her right after pulling away.

The feeling of those full, soft lips on her own is always intoxicating. Evelynn kisses her slowly, but firmly, allowing Ahri to feel every bit of the kiss and edging her desire to make her want  _ more of it all _ . And she never leaves Ahri hanging for too long, either, caressing the blonde’s lips with her tongue. Ahri does not feel in position to deny her, opening her mouth to let her tongue in. The movements are slow and sensual, and Ahri moans lightly at the contact, her ears twitching as Evelynn hums back.

The kiss ends when Evelynn pulls back, sucking her lower lip and then biting down at it. This time, Ahri moans loudly, and Evelynn makes a shushing noise.

“Hush, dear,” Evelynn says, voice rough. She grabs Ahri’s face and tilts it slightly, making room for her to kiss and nip at her jawline repeatedly. “We don’t want the whole crew knowing what we’re up to, now do we? Unless your idea of being more open to the public is more…  _ explicit _ than I had previously assumed.”

“If I am quiet, will you fuck me sooner?” Ahri mutters as Evelynn continues to explore her jaw.

“How about we find out?” she asks, voice coming out as a low chuckle. Then, she pulls back entirely, making Ahri whine at the loss of contact. “Stand.”

Ahri is confused at the command, but does so anyway. She stares at her lover, waiting patiently for the next orders.

“Now, strip for your diva,  _ darling _ ,” Evelynn commands and leans back against the backrest, arms hanging on it as she crosses her legs and smirks at Ahri. Doing as she was told, Ahri started unbuttoning her white shirt. She stares at Evelynn through the whole thing, licking her lips as she takes it off and lets it fall to the floor. She unfastens the black leather belt, throwing it to some spot in the dressing room, and then unbuttons the skirt, taking it off - as well as her underwear - and stepping forward. Evelynn stares at her with lust in her eyes, irises gone dark and pupils blown. Ahri is about to take off her thigh highs when Evelynn leans forward and touches her hips. “Nuh uh, leave those and your heels on, dear. You look too hot in them, it would be  _ unforgivable _ of me to not take you with them on.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ahri responds and takes another step forward. “What is next?”

“Sit on my lap,” Evelynn demands and Ahri does as she’s told, gasping when her centre makes contact with the skin of Evelynn’s thigh. She sees the other’s eyes fall closed and feels her hands slide up her thighs until getting to her ass. The possessive squeeze makes a groan slip through Ahri’s lips and she bucks her hips, which causes a low moan to leave her as pleasure shoots through her in a shockwave. “God, you’re so wet. Wet for me,” Evelynn mutters, and Ahri allows her head to fall on her shoulder. “Say it.”

“For you.”

“ _ Only _ for me.”

“Only for you. I am  _ yours _ , Eve. Yours, and no one else’s.”

“Good,” Ahri can hear the smirk in her voice. “Now get yourself off on me. Let me see you come undone, dear.”

Ahri gulps and starts moving her hips back and forth, gasping and moaning at how good Evelynn feels under her. She bites Evelynn’s shoulder when the woman grips her ass harder, guiding her hips’s movements and pulling them down to make the friction grow. She keeps her movements strong and slow for the first couple minutes, but then it becomes too much and her hips move faster and she scratches at the part of Evelynn’s back that was uncovered by the black dress. The pleasure increases until it hits the top, making her reach her climax. Ahri bites Evelynn’s shoulder harder to prevent a loud sound from leaving her mouth.

The slight taste of blood brings her back from her high, making Ahri let go of the skin that she had been biting. “S… sorry,” she mutters, voice trembling slightly as she gasps for air.

“You have nothing to apologize for, my love,” Evelynn reassures, kissing the curve of her neck. “I like it,” she says before nipping at the skin. “But now… I believe I should clean up the mess you’ve made of yourself, hm?”

Ahri knows exactly what Evelynn means by that, and she lays down on the sofa, displaying herself completely for Evelynn’s eyes. She watches as her lover stands and strips from her dress and takes off her heels. The sight of Evelynn only in her lacy red panties gets a moan out of Ahri, and it is silenced by lips connecting with her own as the woman sits beside her. This kiss starts with tongue and teeth, both of them moaning and groaning at the sensuality of it all, of the contact and the touches.

Evelynn decides to stop kissing her, redirecting her attention to Ahri’s neck, and then sucking at her collarbones for a while, and then getting to her left breast, supporting herself with one arm while her other hand touches Ahri’s right one. She doesn’t get to Ahri’s nipples immediately, nipping around the areola and squeezing the other strongly. She keeps that for a while, until Ahri is whining and squirming and  _ begging _ under her.

Ahri covers her mouth with the back of her hand to stop the loud moan that almost leaves her when Evelynn’s lips evelop her nipple while she squeezes the other between her index and middle fingers. She lets out a stream of low moans as Evelynn keeps rolling her nipples with her tongue and fingers, eyes closing when the pleasure becomes too much. Noticing that her partner is slipping, Evelynn lets go and starts trailing kisses down her body, only stopping when she reaches Ahri’s crotch. She skips it and decides to kiss and nip at Ahri’s thighs.

When Evelynn decides that she is done teasing Ahri, she leans her face forward and gives a long, deliberate lick, making Ahri bite her own hand.

“I… I’m,” Ahri starts as she stares down at Evelynn, moaning when she strokes her with her tongue again, teasing her inner lips. “I for-forgot to- ah- to s-shave.”

Evelynn clicks her tongue.

“Careless girl. Who can ever not consider the idea that they might fuck inside a dressing room after a lengthy interview?” Evelynn’s smooth voice is laced in sarcasm. “Do not worry about something like that, dear. I am sure you taste just as good as ever.”

After that, Evelynn takes Ahri’s clit between her lips, making a moan escape her. When she is not scolded for it, she knows that Evelynn understands that it is too much. That doesn’t stop the diva from flicking the bundle of nerves with her tongue, suckling on it and grazing her teeth lightly at the tip, not nipping or biting as to not hurt Ahri, but applying enough friction for it to be pleasurable. After giving some attention to her lover’s clit, Evelynn descends and licks her entrance, giving long strokes and humming.

“You taste so good, darling,” Evelynn mutters. “You’re such a good girl, so wet and ready and sweet for me.”

“Eve,” Ahri moans out her name as Evelynn combines her words with a thumb pressing on her clit and two strokes of her tongue. “O-oh, Eve…”

“I’m the only one who can do this to you, isn’t that right?” Evelynn says between strokes. “I’m the only one who can make you unravel this way. I’m the only one who can get you past the top. And that’s why you’re mine, and mine only, because only  _ I _ can make you feel this good.”

“Better-” Ahri is cut off by a sighed moan. “B-better than perfect.”

“That’s right,” she can feel Evelynn smile against her after saying those words. Then, Ahri’s ears perk up as she hears a small moan come from her lover, giving away that Evelynn is pleasuring herself. It turns her on even more, knowing that Evelynn feels aroused by pleasing her. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“I… I want you to fuck me. Use me. Make me c-come in your mouth,” Ahri answers. “Take me as you- ah, Eve- as you please and make me forget anything that isn’t  _ you and me _ .”

“Your wish is my command,  _ my Queen _ ,” Evelynn responds.

Ahri does not process much after that, only taking in the pleasure and the way it travels through her body. True to her words, Evelynn pleasured Ahri into being unable to think about anything that is not the one they share right now. She grasps her lover’s hair, feeling her move as she licks at her. Ahri cannot take it much longer, and she lets go when Evelynn’s tongue enters her, being the final push to make her come.

Evelynn licks her softly and slowly, guiding her through her orgasm as she rides off her own until Ahri pushes her head lightly when she becomes too sensitive. So instead, the diva moves up to kiss her neck and rubs her sides as Ahri trembles with the aftershocks. When it is over, Ahri rubs Evelynn’s back with her hands, feeling the woman’s soft skin under her palms.

“That was great, Eve,” Ahri says and kisses her cheek. “But I would still like to return the favour.”

“What do you say we head back home and you give me what you have in mind, then, hm?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The two of them get dressed once again, and Ahri walks to the mirror. She takes herself in, seeing some marks on her neck. She sighs and grabs a small foundation flask to apply it on the marks. Evelynn is by her side in a second, taking the flask from her hand.

“Leave it that way, it is a good look on you,” she says with a smirk. “Also, may I take a selfie of us?”

“Sure,” Ahri says, smiling as Evelynn grabs her phone and snaps the pic.

“Perfect. I am going to post it on my personal Instagram.”

“Are you… sure?”

“One-hundred percent positive, my love,” Evelynn’s smirk becomes a grin. “The world knows Akalynn, now it is time to introduce it to Ahrilynn.”

“Won’t that start up shipping drama?” Ahri raises a brow.

“Well, that’d be on the fanbase and not on me,” Evelynn kisses her temple. “They are the ones who want me to choose when I am perfectly fine with having  _ two _ beautiful,” another kiss, “talented,” one more, this time on her cheek, “hot,” closer to her mouth, “talented,” on her lips, “and amazing  _ girlfriends _ .”

“Girlfriends?” Ahri looks at her with surprise. “As in, I am your girlfriend?”

Evelynn chuckles.

“Yes, darling.”

Ahri smiles and pecks her lips. She may still be exhausted, but she’s actually feeling quite good now. And that is all thanks to her beautiful, strong and hot  _ girlfriend _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is my very first LOL fanfic, so your feedback is really appreciated ^-^


End file.
